


I've given my heart

by LilacRain



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: 主要角色死亡警告！BE警告！一个类似中世纪背景的AU近侍！Erik/ 王！Charles
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	I've given my heart

**Author's Note:**

> 来自一个机油哀怨为什么受伤的总是Charles，试着想了如果Erik先一步离去会是怎么样的，笔力不足，ooc都是我的错。  
> 说真的第一篇EC就是be这样真的好吗？我明明是这么的热爱小甜饼/w\

当冬日的第一场雪降临时，Charles低头凝视冰封的湖绿上反射出天边清浅的蓝灰色，色泽迷人如Erik的瞳色。那男人凌厉的如同一把出鞘的利剑，Charles却没有想过有一天他会沾着鲜血折戟陨落。

  
通常来说Charles是他们中更脆弱的那个——仅仅从外观上来说，精神上两者具有同样的坚韧和顽强。曾经Erik紧抱着浑身是血的Charles疯狂地策马飞奔，发狠的抽打身下骏马。

Charles的手指无力地攥着他胸前的织物，呼吸微弱的似乎下一秒就会消失，每一次呼气都带着铁和血的味道，湿润的触感让Erik难得的心慌。Erik亲吻着他软软的棕发，试图理性地说服自己怀里人的冰凉只是沾上了深夜的潮气，平生第一次向那个虚无的神祈祷。当他终于抵达城堡抱着Charles大步向着迎上来的Raven走去，那匹曾经载着Shaw死讯在王国中日夜奔驰了数日还在第二天的庆典比赛中拔得头筹的黑色骏马长嘶一声重重跪倒在地，喷出的白色雾气消逝在黑夜中。在明晃晃的火光下Charles的脸色更为令人不安的苍白，红如玫瑰的嘴唇已经几乎与脸庞一色。Erik被关在卧室之外，Raven的原话是不想他因为Charles的一声痛哼拔剑杀了医生。他便跪倒在那片柔软华丽的织物上，脸颊贴上木质的厚重大门，在灯火通明，人来人往的走廊中从未感到如此的寂寞孤独，紧闭的双眼前只浮现出宝蓝的颜色。

  
几年之后Charles带着同样的惶恐和惊惧脸色惨白的看着那个昔日意气风发的男人被送进同一个房间，失去了所有冷静对着医师厉声相向。他望向Charles想说什么张嘴却又被汹涌的红色阻止了一切言语，Charles便安静下来握紧他的手。而当那双在光线下变幻莫测的双眼最终失去了光芒带着不甘和留恋合上时，Charles只是颤抖着在他唇上印下最后一吻。

  
在此之后久别沙场的Charles再度执起宝剑，甲胄加身，跨上战马，率领晓勇的军队构建了曾经他与Erik共同勾画的蓝图。Charles以他的深谋远虑和才思敏捷著称，却很少有人知道他曾和另一个人并驾齐驱，带着胜利的欢愉和战后的疲惫，马蹄踏过浸染着败者鲜血的黄沙。

  
渐渐有纯白的雪落在他的肩膀上，去年的这个时候在纷飞的大雪中Erik急急冲出来用披风裹住他责备他不爱惜自己的身体，他却大笑着反驳对方的血统中没有情趣，雪在带着爱意的呢喃中小了下来，他们在一片纯净的世界中接吻，无关情欲，只是爱情。

  
深紫色的披风对于Charles来说有些过长，下摆因为濡湿变得近乎黑色。Hank匆忙地从远处的长廊上飞奔过来，Charles轻柔地叹气，指尖托起金色的徽扣，偏头近乎虔诚的亲吻。在低温中更为冰冷的金属却带着灼烧人心的温度，其上张牙舞爪的M如同写下他的人一样锋芒毕露。当他再度抬眼的时候，所有的情绪冰封在蓝色眼眸之下，温润却不软弱，谦和却足够强大，带着一如既往的微笑向着正殿走去，微微侧头认真倾听Hank飞快却有条不紊的秉报。途经所有的侍从停下手中的动作恭敬地向他行礼，低低称呼他为王。Charles在漫步间短暂的允许自己再度分神想到唯一不用这么做的那个人，君臣之间的礼仪很久之前就成了玩闹间才会装模作样遵守的仪式。

  
再也没有了。

  
Erik还记得第一次进入王城那天在城墙上远远的看到的那个少年，唇红齿白，棕发蓝眼，夕阳的光晕在他身边勾勒出一圈金色的光晕。后来他在恢宏的大殿中看清那个少年的眉眼，和他唇畔浅浅的笑意，Erik难以自制的上前执起他的手在他柔软的指节间印下一吻，而待他长成之后宣誓效忠，亲吻在那枚王戒上时，依旧带着同样轻柔的力道和隐忍的爱意。

  
怀中的人慵懒地睁开双眼舒展身躯，Erik忍不住亲吻，用唇瓣描绘他的眉眼。Charles低低的笑声在重重幔帐间回荡，如同柔软的天鹅绒在皮肤上留下令人愉快的酥痒。他依旧如同初见之时，一顾再顾，倾国倾城。

  
在看到年轻王子的第一眼，Erik就在心中发誓会将生命献给他的王。

  
而他没有食言。

  
他从不食言。

  
THE END


End file.
